Substitute
by TVCrimeDramaFANATIC
Summary: When Natalia is kidnapped Calleigh tries to help. The whole team wants to help but cant figure out who is best for the job.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont own CSI or any of that stuff. Purely writing the story for fan entertainment. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 1**

Natalia Boa-Vista stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to where her lab was. She opened the door and looked to where her morning mail was. She picked up the only thing there. A plain white envelope with the words 'Natalia Boa-Vista' were clearly printed on the front. She took out the note and after a few seconds she picked up her cell phone and punched a number into it. A disguised voice spoke in a distorted sort of way. It said

"Come outside to where you will see a dark blue SUV. Walk over to it and get inside. Put your weapon inside the passenger glove compartment and drive down the road to the bank. Then wait. Don't talk to any one, or your dead. Don't try to communicate with anyone, or your dead. Don't do it, and you're dead. I'm watching you Natalia. Boa. Vista."

She stood there, gasping for a second, taking in what just happened. She opened her eyes and put her cell back in her bag, hastily punching the numbers '999' in as she did so. As she was walking back out of the office/lab and back into the elevator she could hear a female voice coming out of her bag.

"Hello, please state you emergency... Hello?" Pause. "Is anybody there? Hello?" Natalia, who had her bag on her wrist/arm, lifted her hand up to scratch her forehead and started breathing noticeably heavier, also giving a small, slight cough.

"Hello, are...are you alright? Can you hear me? Please state your emerg..." The cell clicked of. The battery was almost gone. The doors pinged open and she waked out to the parking lot. She looked around and saw a dark blue SUV. Speed walking she climbed in and exchanging her gun for the keys that where in the glove compartment she drove away. She reached the bank in two minutes then looked out of the window at the bank door. Before she had a chance though, the face of her fellow CSI, Eric Delko, was staring back at her. She shook her head and gave him a hesitant but desperate look. He shrugged and walked away after giving her a smile and a slight wave of his hand. Natalia gave a sigh of relief, She looked back at the bank doors just in time to see a man wearing a black ski mask running out with a black zip up holdall. In his free hand he was holding a Black Hand gun. He jumped down the steps and opened the door of the SUV. He got in, shut the door, pointed the gun at Natalia and said in a small, harsh but guilty Voice "Drive**"**

**What do you think? Please review. Constructive critisism welcome. Oh and Ideas welcome for further chapters. PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi Guys, SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry that I haven't been uploading this story or any other story. Ive had SEVERE writers block because of this damn illness. HOPEFULLY I will be getting more updated now. Hope you enjoy :)**

Eric Delko slammed his locker door shut in his usual way and headed for his boss' office. He had a huge grin on his face when he thought of what he was going to tell the 'boss man'. He was already in a bad mood and this would send him reeling through the roof. He walked into the older man's office to find him sitting at his desk resting his head in his hands. When the boss heard footsteps, he didn't move. Instead he spoke with a grumbly, croaky voice and, in all honesty, sounded pissed.

"Eric. Where is Natalia? I rang her HALF AN HOUR AGO telling her to get her arse into gear and GET TO WORK! WHERE IS SHE!"

_Yep. He's pissed; In more ways than one. _Eric thought smiling a little. When he saw his boss was being serious, the smiled was erased from his face.

"I thought it was Natalia's day of?" He questioned. "Yeah, I just saw her down by the bank. She looked pretty shifty. I imagine it was because of the way you told her to 'get her arse into gear'"

"No! IT BLOODY WELL ISN'T HER BLOODY DAY OF!" Horatio shouted, standing up. He picked up his mobile and stormed out the office. Eric followed Horatio and found himself standing in Natalia's office. He looked at the white envelope that Horatio was holding, and looked out the window.

"The Bank" Eric suddenly realized. "She wasn't there on personal business. She's walking into a trap; A Bad Trap."

Calleigh Duquesne was slouching around in her house when her mobile rang. She walked over to it, picked it up and pressed the red button before returning it to the kitchen counter. It was her day of. She had been waiting for months for this day of and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that. _Not even a dead body_, she thought. She walked over to her freezer, removed a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough Ice Cream, and returned to the couch. Ben and Jerry's was her comfort food. She lived of it. She would be needing a lot more than Ben and Jerry's if she was going to get through the next few days.

**Sorry it isn't longer. Like I said. _Writers Block_. PLEASE R+R! :)**


End file.
